1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning a substrate and, more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaning a substrate capable of preventing a leakage of a fastened face between a porous cleaning plate constituting a debris cleaning unit and a manifold and a corresponding hole part.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) displays an image by adjusting a light transmittance of liquid crystal cells according to video signals. An active matrix type LCD including switching elements formed at each pixel is advantageous to display video. As the switching elements, thin film transistors (TFTs) are commonly used.
The LCD includes two facing substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the substrates. TFTs such as the switching elements as described above are formed on one of the substrates, and color filters are formed on another of the substrates. Before or after such process, the substrates undergo a cleaning process.
Various cleaning apparatus are used for the cleaning process. Among them, a porous cleaning apparatus performs a cleaning method as follows: A glass substrate is floated by using an air floating unit and introduced into a cleaning device. And a gap of 100 um or lower is formed between upper and lower portions of the glass substrate at a cleaning region by using the air floating unit, to which deionized water and air is supplied to simultaneously generate a deionized water flow and a bubble flow to remove particles and absorbed materials from the substrate.
The porous cleaning unit includes a porous cleaning plate, a manifold, and an upper frame, and the porous cleaning plate and the manifold are attached with an organic adhesive.
However, the related art porous cleaning unit has the following problem. That is, in the porous cleaning unit, the use of the organic adhesive to attach the porous cleaning plate and the manifold is not suitable for a cleaner with many holes. In particular, when the porous cleaning plate and the manifold are fastened with the organic adhesive, the organic adhesive is not evenly coated on the entire regions, generating an air leakage.